Opera of the Undead
by loopycathair
Summary: The Opera Populair has been rebuilt and the Raoul and Christine de'chaney's daughter is auditioning, but not everything is what it seems when it comes to Ardra. What will the Phantom do when they meet. Eric/OC rated M for lemons and gore, please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**(CHAPTER ONE: AUDITIONS) **

Ardra De'chaney daughter of Christine and Raul De'chaney skipped down the aisle between the long rows of red cushioned seats. The Opera Populair had been rebuilt and had just begun holding auditions. Ardra's red curls flew behind her like a fiery banner, as she bounded up the steps to join the other dancers on stage. Madame Giry glared at Ardra as she stood with the other girls, smoothing out wrinkles on her ballet skirt.

"Now that everyone has decided to join us, we shall begin."

Ardra didn't seem to be affected by the obviously annoyed Madame Giry's gaze. Her smile only seemed to grow larger. Madame Giry's right eyebrow rose at what she saw as a blatant challenge.

"You will go first Miss De'chaney."

Ardra bounded forward happily a spring in her step and a smile on her face.

"What will you be singing Miss?"

Ardra thought for a moment her head tilted slightly to the left.

"The Aria please."

The conductor nodded and turned towards the orchestra, the music began.

"_Think of me, _

_think of me fondly, _

_when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me _

_once in a while--_

_please promise me_

_you'll try. _

_When you find, _

_that, once_

_again, you long_

_to take your heart back,_

_and be free--_

_if you_

_ever find_

_a moment _

_spare a thought_

_for me…"_

Her voice echoed through the Opera house reaching every crevice and bouncing back in an imitation of her clear bell like tones. The song contained emotions that did not belong to her but that she portrayed perfectly. A figure hidden in the rafters felt tears slipping out from under his mask. Madame Giry stood frozen the last notes of the song still strong in her mind, had Christine's voice been beautiful? The memory of Christine's voice faded into a dim thought when it met with the brilliance of Ardra's voice. Madame Giry managed to choke out.

"Mezzo-soprano"

Ardra gave a brilliant smile, skipped down the steps and sat in the front row to watch the other girls perform. The shadowy figure in the rafters stared at Ardra, had there ever been a more beautiful person? He doubted it, her wine colored hair cascaded down her back in silky waves, contrasting starkly with her shockingly pale skin. Cole black eyes shimmered behind dark feathery lashes.

Madame Giry stared after the girl for a few moments, and then turned back to the other girls. After Ardra's performance the other girls sounded like nails across a chalkboard. The Phantom's gaze never left Ardra's black eyes, suddenly their eyes locked. She smiled slyly at him a glint of mischief present in her eyes and winked slowly at him. He sat frozen in place, how had she seen him? The Phantom's frenzied thoughts rushed about in circles in his mind. Her smile grew and she mouthed to him,

"_Hello monsieur Phantom." _

His jaw dropped, she then turned and focused her attention back on the auditions. A few moments later the auditions were over and the girls were being led to the ballet dormitories. Madame Giry approached Ardra.

"Follow me, I will lead you to your new dressing room."

Ardra rose gracefully and walked behind Madame Giry as the turned the corner. But just before Ardra passed behind the corner she looked at the exact spot in which the Phantom was hiding and gave a little wave before dashing after Madame Giry. The Phantom followed at a farther distance than he usually would but Ardra's unnatural ability to know where he was hiding had unsettled him.

When they reached Christine's old dressing room he felt his mood worsen considerably, he hated this place. Madame Giry led Ardra inside and handed her a small golden key.

"Your belongings will be brought here tomorrow, until then I hope you are comfortable."

Ardra gazed at the room for a moment before nodding her head in approval.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

Madame Giry nodded and left closing the door behind her. Ardra sat down on the bed and looked around the room her eyes lingering on the gilt mirror in the corner.

"I had assumed ghosts were quieter than that, you may come out monsieur Phantom."

Ardra spoke laughingly as she gazed into the mirror behind which the Phantom was hiding. With a small click the mirror swung open reveling the Phantom. He stepped into her room, a heated glare covering the visible side of his face. Ardra sprang up like a cat and began circling him excitedly.

"Goodness you aren't a ghost at all."

Instead of sounding disappointed she seemed to be delighted.

"May I ask how you found me so easily?"

He ground out.

"Oh well that's mostly because your heart beats so loudly, of course you smell quiet wonderful as well. And then there's the way you blunder around your little secret passageways."

He stood shocked, this girl had just told him that he smelled wonderful. He realized absentmindedly that it was the first compliment he had ever gotten that had nothing to do with his music. She had just said that he _'The Phantom of the Opera' _blundered around his passageways, how did she even know about the passageways? But most importantly she had heard his heart-beat through six inches of concrete.

"But how on earth?"

A wicked smile stretched across her face revealing long, sharp, shining white fangs.

"Why I'm a vampire of course."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: This is one of my first fan fics that I scribbled down in a notebook and forgot about so it might be kind of crappy you will have to tell me what you think. I have the first couple of chapters already done so I should have one out every day for the next 4 or 5 days. Please read and review. ARIGATO! -Annie)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(CHAPTER TWO: DEATH AND REBIRTH)**

The Phantom stood there paralyzed, shock etched on his face unable to respond. Her smile morphed into an irritated frown. 

"Well that's just wonderful, I come all the way here just to speak to you and your too scared to say a word!" 

She growled suddenly angry.

"Speak!" 

She demanded, fury crumpling her deceptively innocent expression. 

"W-who are your parents." 

He managed to stutter, and just as suddenly as she had been enraged she was doubled over laughing.

"That's all you can think to say?" 

The Phantom got over his shock quick enough to look offended, Ardra calmed looked him in the eye as she spoke. 

"Christine and Raoul De'chaney." 

A sort of strangled moan ripped through his throat. 

"She has a child?!" 

"More like she _had _a child." 

Ardra murmured darkly. 

"What do you mean had?" 

He asked confusion written across his face. 

"Well I'm dead aren't I?" 

He stared at her uncomprehending.

"I'm a vampire, I had to die to become one. Though in a sense I am alive though my heart has long since stopped beating, I can never figure it out." 

She shook her head despairingly, the Phantom continued to stare at her now thoroughly confused. 

"But now I'm babbling, surely you have other questions?" 

Her head slightly tilted to the side.

"I-I yes of course, doe's Christine know?"

He couldn't bear to mention Raoul, her expression darkened. 

"What happened?" 

He asked worry coloring his voice. 

"When I was turned the vampire who turned me left me dry, my only thought was blood. I wanted to swim through a crimson river of it, anyone's blood would do. I was alone in my ally and there were no humans approaching, there were only rats. And so for the first night of my living death I feasted on the blood of rats, there weren't many but it kept me from dying permanently. I spent the night in the ally and when I woke I headed home unaware of the danger I was putting Christine in." 

The Phantom felt a chill go up his spine. 

"It was like I had been seeing the world through a thick fog, everything was so sharp and defined. I cannot describe it, it was like I had just entered the world for the first time, and in a way I had as a vampire anyway." 

The look of remembered wonderment on Ardra's face was mesmerizing, the Phantom stared transfixed. And the her face seemed to collapse under the heavy weight of sorrow and regret. 

"I managed to make it home without attacking anyone, I broke into my house through a window Christine must have heard, because the next moment she was in front of me asking what was wrong. She was so worried." 

Guilt filled her voice, and the Phantom felt ice begin to encase his heart. 

"I don't expect you to understand, I was thirsty the rat blood hadn't been enough. She smelled so good, so sweet and innocent. And the beast newly born within me desired to corrupt her innocence, to devour every last drop of blood in her body, to feast on her sweet blood until she was dry and dead. It got what it wanted. In a moment my fangs were attached to her neck, my arms around her in a morbid imitation of an embrace and in another moment she was dead." 

The Phantom staggered horrified to the ground, Christine was gone, gone, gone, gone, _gone! _He stayed on the ground unable to stand, his Christine was dead! His poor beautiful Christine, killed by her own daughter. Her own daughter! And then suddenly his gaze fixed upon Ardra fury burning in his green gold eyes, it was her fault! She would pay. And with this thought he was lunging across the room Punjab lasso in hand reaching for her slender throat. As he was about to make contact he felt himself lifted above her head, felt one of her hands clasping his wrists together and heard her sigh sadly. 

"I'm sorry Monsieur Phantom but I cannot let you kill me, if I do it will make my mother's death meaningless. If it makes you feel any better I killed Raoul too." 

He lay there suspended in mid air by a girl half his age and almost a foot shorter the him, although calling her a girl was a little misleading considering the circumstances. Raoul's demise which on any other occasion would have been a cause for celebration now only echoed faintly in his consciousness. 

"Are you ready to be put down or do you need more time to calm down?" 

Ardra asked her voice was tired and frayed sounding. He whispered a small yes, and a split second later found himself standing in front of her. He swayed slightly at the speed with which he had been moved but stayed upright. Working through his grief filled mind he asked another question to try and distract himself from the horrible truth that Christine was gone, he would never hear her angelic voice again, he would never hear her call him her angel again, she wasn't Christine any more now she was just a bloody pile of skin and bones. 

"What did you do after that?" 

He asked almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"I tried to kill myself, disgusted with what I had become and with what I had done. I tried to suffocate myself, it turns out we don't need to breath. I broke my neck it simply popped back into place. I used poison my body absorbed it. A bullet through the heart it bounced off my skin without even leaving a scratch. I ripped myself apart my body simply put itself back together." 

An eerie smile lit her face. 

"It was rather amusing to watch my hand and my arm reattach themselves." 

A hollow laugh tinged with madness filled the air, the Phantom cringed. 

"Why did you come here?" 

He whispered, in a split second she was bright and bubbly again as if the last few moments conversation had not happened. 

"Oh goodness I've completely forgotten my manners I forgot all about you for a moment please forgive me." 

She smiled brightly a note of apology in her voice, he felt a chill run up his spine. 

"Why do you keep doing that?" 

She tilted her head to the side it seemed to be a habit of hers, and asked. 

"Doing what?" 

"Changing moods so rapidly, one moment your depressed the next your happy as can be. I don't understand." 

He shook his head eyes filled with confusion. 

"Oh." 

She laughed.

"I'm bipolar, my moods are always changing drastically. The slightest thing could cause me to rip you to shreds." 

She said all this with a gleeful smile on her face, her voice getting colder by the second. 

"I was like this even before my change, my parents didn't know what to do with me. I was a constant embarrassment to them. I started laughing at Raoul's father's funeral and was unable to stop. I would start crying at baby showers and weddings." 

Ardra sucked in a breath that she did not need in an attempt to calm down. 

"People started to talk about me, 'The poor De'chaney's their daughters gone quiet mad.' They started specifically asking my parents not to bring me with them to party's. And now it's true as a vampire I really have gone mad." 

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey readers here's chapter two, sorry it took longer than I thought to type the entire thing out plus I had to do some editing on certain parts. I'm sorry I keep calling Erik the Phantom but Ardra will learn his name next chapter I promise! Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy arigato. -Annie)**


End file.
